Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a reclosure for a reclosable package or container, such as a plastic bag, wherein opening or closing the zipper causes an audible sound and a tactile feel.
Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to deform male zipper profiles to produce a zipper which will produce audible and tactile feedback during opening and closing operations by the user. Examples of such prior art can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,872 entitled “Interlocking Closure Device”, issued to Cisek on Jul. 22, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,040 entitled “Apparatus for Making a Zipper for a Reclosable Thermoplastic Bag”, issued to Dais et al. on Oct. 5, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,468 entitled “Closure Arrangement for Reclosable Bag and Method Thereof”, issued to Tomic et al. on Mar. 9, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,100 entitled “Closure Member for a Reclosable Thermoplastic Bag”, issued to Porchia et al. on Jul. 15, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,228 entitled “Apparatus for Making a Zipper for a Reclosable Thermoplastic Bag” issued to Dais et al. on Dec. 26, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,750 entitled “Zipper for Reclosable Thermoplastic Bag”, issued to Gundlach et al. on Aug. 18, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,584 entitled “Zipper for a Reclosable Thermoplastic Bag and a Process and Apparatus for Making”, issued to Dais et al. on Dec. 10, 1991.
An audible or clicking plastic zipper is known in the prior art. However, the use of deformations to make the sound and feel to mimic a metal zipper has involved manufacturing steps on the zipper with the zipper halves separated from each other. In the blown film process, this requires the extra manufacturing steps of opening or separating the zipper so that it can be deformed, and then closing or interlocking it again.